


Summer

by OurHappyPlace123



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina
Genre: F/F, Fluff, No Plot, Oneshot, light - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22040278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OurHappyPlace123/pseuds/OurHappyPlace123
Summary: Hilda has just returned from London and sees Zelda for the first time.
Relationships: Hilda Spellman/Zelda Spellman
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27





	Summer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MinervaFan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinervaFan/gifts).



She had just returned from what was supposed to be a ‘brief excursion’ to London, but instead became a 3-year-long adventure. She’d loved her time away, meeting people, experiencing new things. London had been delightful, but being back here, in her childhood home, on her favourite couch, reading her favourite book, made Hilda feel warm inside in a way that no where else could, and she knew, deep down, that it would be a while before she left again. Despite it being the supposed height of summer outside, goosebumps had danced across her skin from the second that she had entered the house, and she, not wanting to freeze to death without anyone around to toss her in the cain pit, had wrapped her thickest cardigan around her shoulders and set a fire in the hearth. Curling into the corner of the comfiest couch in the living room she had become engrossed in her favourite book that was, funnily enough, out on the small table next to her spot.

Eventually, a noise at the entrance to the room caught her attention, but she didn’t look up; she knew the sound of her sister’s heels on the floor anywhere. An incessant, confident march that Hilda could always place. A small smile crossed Hilda’s face at the continuity of it, some things never change, she could always rely on Zelda to be, well, Zelda. There was a slight sigh of relief as Zelda removed her heels and dropped them, quite unceremoniously, onto the floor near the fire place. Barefoot steps passed her and Hilda felt the couch indent as Zelda finally, for the first time that day, sat down.

Zelda’s energy next to her was a strange feeling for Hilda. It had been so long. She looked back down at her book without really seeing it, she was revelling in her sister’s closeness, in the warmth emanating from her. She remembered the last time that they were this close. It was too long ago. Too much had happened since then. Another sigh brought Hilda out of her reverie and she finally glanced over at Zelda. Her head was rolled back and was resting on her back of the couch, shoulders slumped forwards in exhaustion. As Hilda looked over at her Zelda’s eyes fluttered shut. Hilda thought about reaching out to check if Zelda was ok, but she didn’t want to startle her out of her calm state and risk a timeout in the cain pit so quickly. She’d gone three years without being murdered and wanted to keep that streak alive for as long a possible. Mentally reaching out to see if her big sister was ok, Hilda realised that both her and Zelda were far too tired to communicate mentally.

Instead, Hilda murmured ‘Zelds,’ with a slight concern peppering her voice. Zelda made a noise in acknowledgement, lifting her head up slowly and opening her eyes. ‘You ok?’ Hilda said reaching down and placing a bookmark in her book. Placing it aside she decided to sit up instead of curling into the corner. Crossing her legs beneath her, she looked over and finally met Zelda’s eyes. Her mouth went dry as Zelda nodded and lay down so that her head was in her lap. Zelda curled into her sister’s leg like a cat, relishing the warmth that she had missed for the last three years. A small smile crept its way onto Zelda’s face, she didn’t think that she would be so happy to have her sister back, sure she had missed her, but it didn’t really hit her how much she had missed cuddling on the couch with her until right that moment.

There was a comfortable silence for a while, and Hilda’s fingers found there way, as they always did, into Zelda’s hair. Zelda moaned slightly as Hilda’s fingers met her scalp, brushing and scratching along her head, curling closer into her sister’s thigh. Hilda stroked the hair behind Zelda’s ear and followed the slope of her porcelain neck down to her shoulders and back, revelling being back with her sister. It wasn’t like they hadn’t spoken during the time that she was away, but astral projection wasn’t exactly the same as being there in person, and she had missed the weight of Zelda’s head in her lap and having her fingers in her hair. She brushed her fingers over Zelda’s forehead, running over the freckles that she knew the positions of by heart. Promising herself that before the day was over she would have kissed every freckle on her sister’s head, she moved her fingers back into Zelda’s hair.

Beginning to think that Zelda had fallen asleep, she started to move her fingers out of her hair so that she could continue to read her book despite her sister’s residence on her lap. Zelda, however, had other ideas and the comfortable silence was broken by her childlike whine at the audacity of Hilda to stop playing with her hair, and Hilda’s fingers unwillingly found their way back to the crimson hair. Despite her silence, Zelda’s mind was racing, trying to figure out a way to begin a conversation with Hilda.

‘Did you enjoy London then Hildegard?’ Zelda murmured, she sounded like she was fighting a sleep demon, her voice just above a whisper. Hilda smiled at the use of her full name, she hadn’t heard it since the last time that she sat on this couch, doing this very thing, curling up with Zelda.

‘Yup, loved it,’ Hilda whispered in return. ‘I prefer being here though.’

‘Have you been upstairs yet?’ Zelda replied, turning so that she was looking up at Hilda. She examined her face for an answer, wondering if she had been in their bedroom without her.

‘No, I came in and sat straight down’ Hilda confirmed, smiling down at her.

‘Hmm… do you want go upstairs?’ Zelda smirked, her eyebrow raising.

‘I thought you’d never ask.’ Hilda retorted as Zelda up leant up and kissed her. Three years without the feel of Zelda’s lips against hers was far too long and she wished that it would never end. She moaned into the kiss and she was pulled up from the couch. Hilda pulled away for a second as they got to the stairs so that she could murmur ‘I have missed this,’ but she didn’t get long as Zelda rejoined their lips and almost dragged her upstairs. As they entered their bedroom, Zelda slammed Hilda against it, using her to shut the door.

‘So Hildie,’ Zelda said in a tone of mock conversation, ‘anyone you want to tell me about.’ She draped herself against Hilda and began nipping at her earlobe, sliding one of her hands down to the bottom of her dress and brushing slightly underneath it. Hilda whined as Zelda pulled her ear between her teeth before kissing down her neck.

‘Hmmm… nobody as good as you.’ Hilda replied smirking, her tongue between her teeth. Zelda’s eyes flashed as she pulled Hilda from the door and pushed her onto her bed.

‘Minx.’ Zelda growled, before straddling Hilda’s hips and bringing their lips together. Zelda planned on spending a long time getting reacquainted with her Hildie.


End file.
